Wedjat
by Plato's Optic Runaway
Summary: a mysterious girl from Malik's ancient past returns to haunt his future. title will be explained for all yall who aren't hopelessly in love with Egypt. R&R. i'll write more if you like it, CHAPPIE 2 UP!!
1. Prologue

~Wedjat ~  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Disclaimer!!!! *trumpets sound in the background* drumroll, please!! *loud drum roll* here's my gorgeous lover Malik Ishtar to do the honors!! *gestures to Malik*  
  
Malik: *grumbles* you're lucky I love you so much...  
  
Me: *grins* I love you too. Hurry up. I'll write a better disclaimer later maybe, but for now I just wanted to post SOMETHING. And school is evil and study is ending soon, so I must be diligent and speedy...  
  
Malik: she doesn't own Yugioh, but she owns her character, *mumbles* seems you make up a lot of your own female characters...anyway, she doesn't own me or any of the millennium items or the idea and yeah. I own her. Get it straight.  
  
Me: *holding all the millennium items and looking like a freak with like 5 necklaces* what do you MEAN I don't own the millennium items?! Looky here!! I will rule the world!! Everyone will soon be bowing down to me and calling me Pharaoh!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-  
  
Malik: *snatches them back* give me my rod. That's my destiny, not yours. You get to be umm...my queen...And thanks, now I have them all.  
  
Bakura: *indignant* you hey! You said you'd give them to me! *struggles with Malik as he tries to grab them from him* mine!!  
  
Malik: never!! You will perish!!  
  
Me: awwww, aren't they cute? *huggles them* I love them!! *snuggle* But anyway, here's the prologue to my story and erm, that's all I have at the moment...all new titles welcome. Mine was just made up on the spot. See, erm, I'll explain the meaning later w/ the ancient myths and such...erm, YES I AM AN EGYPT OBSESSED FREAK! Anyway...R&R. bye now. *attempts to break up Malik's and Bakura's fight by stealing the items, which doesn't seem to work too well*  
  
Malik & Bakura: GIVE THOSE BACK YOU THIEVING BITCH!! *run after her screaming*  
  
Me: hehe. They'll never catch me, I'm the author, giving me superior intelligence!! And they can't hear that comment if I chose not to type. Oh wait, I just did...And if they do catch me, I won't mind being captured either...erm, bye now. *runs off from insane but adorable pursuers* I actually do hope they tackle me for the items. O__o  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
I stand upon the moonlit veranda of my elegant villa, surveying the light-drenched landscape. The mild, sweet, ocean breeze whistles by my ears, tickling my skin. A sudden swifter gust brushes past, rustling my sleek ebony hair; a few strands fall across my face, streaking my vision with thin black lines. I lightly brush them out of my face, slightly annoyed. The scintillating, dazzling sphere of pure silver radiance smiles down upon the earth, its enchanting, glinting beams enlightening all it touches, forming dusky shadows to flutter in every obscure direction. Those concealed within their walls are instantly unveiled, the darkness dispelled by the shimmering light of intervention from the heavens. The rippling waves, belonging to the honeyed Mediterranean nearby that I know so well, fold over each other gently, sloshing against the sandy beach, then retreating back into the mysterious depths of the majestically rolling sea, pulling their earthen captives of slime-doused seaweed and grains of sand back with them down under to their watery domain. The glimmering moon gleams upon their sweeping, translucent crests as they rise and fall softly, the silky rumbles comforting me in my despondency and forlornness. I inhale deeply, the salty ocean air streaming into my nostrils, bringing back such intense nostalgia and cushioning my senses with a sentiment of a now fantasy place I once called home. When did I become like this? When did I lose all contact with human beings and isolate myself from all love? From all life...? I really don't wish to recall such happenings...my life is best repressed and lost from memory, so can begin anew. But I have not embarked on a journey towards a fresh existence at all...I have simply...formed an empty, lifeless soul within me...and how can one such as myself just...forget? It has worked so well for centuries...but the memories were never really lost, I had blocked them from my mind...but now...now I am forced to recollect...I sense a familiar force from days long past, now flickering dimly yet certainly present. I have perceived him before but somehow...I chose to overlook him. But now...now...some evil force threatens to annihilate all order in the world and destroy all that is good...and...it seems...he seems...to be the commanding source...no...it can't be...he wouldn't go as far as to...but alas, it seems to be so. I slip through the lacquered door, closing it softly behind me, and glide into my home, silent and somber. I must stop him...for I may be the only one who can...  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Me: well...do you like? *looks up with huge, hopeful, watery eyes* please?  
  
Malik: something about me...finally...  
  
Me: be more grateful! Besides, you know I've wanted to start his for a while, I'm just to stupid to get around to it. There's nothing wrong with procrastination! Besides, I have so much bloody work to do...you know, you could do some of it for me, once in a while...  
  
Malik: never. No. Hell no. I had to do so much scholarly work millennia ago and it destroyed my childhood!  
  
Me: fine. Be that way. Crappy, nasty lover...not doing anything for me except abuse...anyway...this is getting annoying...but read and review, please! I'll update this, erm, eventually...  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- 


	2. Sadrion

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
I know I promised not to interrupt anymore so my stories sound intelligent but I have to! Don't flame me please...*cringes* anyway, this story gets really confusing; I do all this switch back & forth flashbacks to the past etc. Also, you'll note that the flashbacks are done in third person while the present is not. Makes you think about crap. It makes sense in my head, ok!? If it doesn't make sense, tell me and I'll just kill that or something. I'm going to silence myself now with a form of entertainment called 'The quiet game.' but the lead character is odd and mysterious that way. Ooohh, notice the reference to the summary, she's mysterious...the all-powerful summary decreed so...a damn good summary too, if I might add.  
  
Narrator: and they reacted with awe.  
  
Random people: Awwwwwwwww...  
  
Narrator. Awe. A. W. E.  
  
Random people: Oooooohhhhhhh!!  
  
Narrator: that's better.  
  
Me: umm...thank you British narrator dude...*glances in his direction suspiciously*   
  
Narrator: *smiles and waves*  
  
Me: umm...*looks quickly away* Okay den...returning to the task at hand...in case you're slow, the flashbacks are described using the past tense, and are somewhat vague, implying I don't know! I suck at this and I'm trying my best, ok!? The present day situations are written in the present, or as if they are actually happening. I know that doesn't generally happen, but I felt like being special! Very good, Alli, you can identify your basic tenses of time! Now you know your alphabet, basic methods of transportation, and your tenses! Let's advance you to second grade! Now what's the imperfect progressive? Uh...no hablo espa–ol? *sigh* anyway...yeah, just me rambling...*grin* ah well. Don't we all just love me ranting?  
  
Malik: no...  
  
Me: stop being so negative! Be happy! *dances around a flag pole in a circle flapping wings-er, arms* Wee, I'm flying...I'm a sparkly faerie...*tosses flowers onto Malik's head*  
  
Malik: sigh...*sweat drop*  
  
Me: *stops dancing and grumbles* you negative evil person...  
  
Malik: *sneers* shaddup.  
  
Me: never! *psychotic singing fades into the background and then suddenly ceases as she smacks into a brick wall that materialized in the path around her magical happy faerie ring* ouch...Just keep reading and reviewing. Reviews make us happy. *proceeds to beat up Malik for building that brick wall in her way while she was dancing so merrily* Must you destroy all my happiness?! Do you prefer it when I'm all morbid and sadistic like Bakura and slicing myself!?   
  
Bakura: *smirks* she's associating herself with me. Excellent...*tents fingers*  
  
Me: I'm liking all this attention...*grins*  
  
Malik: you damn pervert! Leave her alone and go...find someone else! I'm sure it wouldn't be that difficult of a task for you, considering how many of those stupid girls at Domino High have crushes on Ryou!  
  
Bakura: can you blame them? I mean, I am so gorgeous; I make even this sad body look great.  
  
Malik: *sweat drop* uh, sure...  
  
Bakura: *grins malevolently* but brilliant idea, my evil cohort. I shall leave you both now, for umm...*slinks away & feminine screaming is heard*  
  
Me: *huddles up in a scared ball and cries*  
  
Malik: excellent...we got rid of him...now we're alone...  
  
Me: *nervous* I don't like how you and Bakky have gotten into the habit of saying excellent...  
  
Malik: excellent. Ha. Now if we could just banish all these annoying people, then we could...  
  
Me: stop it! And we want readers; high self-esteem is good. It uh, builds a positive self-image. Having people reading is an easily revoked privilege that I wish to keep and shall not take for granted! It is such a wonderful new feeling to actually have readers...well, besides my random friends and Ishuzu. *grins* have a present. *gives you a kitten* (mine is psycho, here, take him! He can stop abusing my cat...and some complimentary chocolate...that was hard...*cries*) we love you Ishuzu!   
  
Malik: *grumbles* no we don't...  
  
Me: *smacks him* well, I do! And the rest of you for reading. And my friends. The few who actually bother to take time out of their lives and read my pathetic excuses for pieces of literature, if you can call a fic literature. Okay, before I shut up, I have a tiny request. Could you all who are reading this also read my fic-erm, what the hell am I supposed to call crap on *moronic quote things* 'Fictionpress.net!?' suggestions to that are welcome. Anyway, pleasy read my story 'The Hunted' on that, my name's the same, I just really need feedback on that one. *grateful grin & victory sign* thanks for your time. I shall compel myself to cease my annoying ranting now...onward with the story! tally ho! *marches forward into the unknown beyond* she is brave...she is strong...she...*abruptly smacks into another brick wall* she is unconscious!  
  
Malik: *innocently* it wasn't me! I promise!  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
"Sadrion, pay attention."  
  
The youthful girl shifted her eyes back over to the speaker, the deep, irritated voice barely absorbed by her wandering mind. "Uh, yes father? Y-yes, I know...we'll be in Thebes within four days..."   
  
Almost immediately following her hasty reply, her head drifted to the side again to gaze pensively across the soothingly rolling ocean waves below, folding in and out, so gently and wondrously. They lapped sweetly over each other, so utterly tranquil. The resplendently golden sun gleamed fiercely overhead, the steamy Mediterranean daylight beating down upon the flowing waters; their foamy white peaks sparkling like sweeping robes of diamonds. Ah, yes...that's what they were...they were woven together to form the regal cloak of Poseidon...he swished it round his daunting nautical form, the sapphire folds of this watery cape becoming violent and merciless to those who displeased him, but remaining serene and hospitable to those he favored. The waves, at the moment unchanging, might soon enough erupt in a brutal storm, but only if they ignited his sizzling, divine, rage. For now, they were just the way she loved them, and he had never found her in the wrong for all the eight long years she had spent upon his realm. She marveled at what just might creep beneath the furtive, massaging, unfathomable cerulean crests, spectacular creatures of enchantment and delight, ferocious sea demons, majestic sunken ships from those electrifying ancient days brimming with mystery and treasure, perhaps even the mighty Poseidon himself, Lord of the imposing sea and all that lay within its depths. What would it be like to actually meet him...he couldn't possibly be as harsh as the tales foretold...could he? Well, of course not to a little girl as adorable as she. Perhaps he would even let her grasp his trident, his grand golden staff that commanded all the sea, his grand kingdom, and strike it upon the ground, the earth-rattling rumbles resonating from it and destroying all she chose. Hmm...What a tempting idea...perhaps if she just 'accidentally' slipped and toppled into the crystal waves, his magnificent, fabled stallions would rescue her from a dampened departure and bring her into his presence at last; she could finally meet the Sovereign ruler of her adored ocean; she had spent her entire existence, it seemed, navigating its secretive depths, longing to know what lay beneath the glittering surface. Longing, always longing, but never really knowing.  
  
"I said, pay attention," he snappishly repeated.  
  
Unintentionally, yet too ensnared in her whimsical thoughts to prevent it, she speculated out loud, "Fins...now there's an idea...if I grew fins, then maybe I could-"  
  
"That means that I wish for you to do so, not ramble about growing fins. That's impossible."  
  
"Not if I prayed to Poseidon and asked him to make me grow them...I'm sure he wouldn't mind..." she grumbled dejectedly before returning to her dreamland.  
  
"I'm not saying it again. Look at me and pay attention. Show some respect to your elders, lest you displease the Gods." This time she looked back and remained that way, at least for a moment. Her impatient father stared at her with stern indigo eyes wrought with concern, wishing that his beloved but overactive daughter would for once listen to him. "Yes, thank you for remembering my statement regarding our arrival in Egypt...that I notified you of nearly three days ago. I suppose it's a start..." he sighed wearily. He continued, "Must you always drift away from the present into your imaginary worlds? You must learn to linger in the real world, the present, for at least half of your life, or you won't get anywhere. And you-" he noticed her averted concentration. "Are you hearing anything of what I'm telling you?"  
  
"What?" She swiftly altered her stare to his direction. "Oh, of course...I was...ummm..." she glanced down at her tiny sandaled feet, and bobbed them back and forth, intent upon watching their every motion, if it meant not needing to meet his discouraged eyes. She despised the moments when he looked at her like...that. His convivial pools were at their best when smiling and exploding with glee...how they resembled her sweet, sweet ocean, the sun reflecting in their deep blue bowels and glinting brightly, forcing him to squint, which just further enhanced his friendly appearance. Like tiny oceans themselves, the luminescent sun shone into them and made them twinkle just like its glassed surface. So many riddles waiting to be solved dwelled within those cobalt orbs, and yet she knew the answers to them all so well, just like that devoted oceanic body, flowing so tenderly beneath her and guiding her to her destination. It was like the mother she never had, caressing her thoughts in the worst of times and always lulling her to a peaceful sleep with its calm current each and every night she spent upon its chest, dabbing her tears with its kindly amorous hand.  
  
He sighed again and shook his head, looking towards the ground, obviously in shame. "Alright...you do as you wish...but your imagination will surely get you into grave trouble in the future, Sadrion, so you had best watch yourself. And another thing- you simply must raise your nose out of those foolish books for at least a moment if just to regard your surroundings. Honestly, you spend every waking instant in our tiny library back home, and pillage any sort of literature we have on board our ship when I take you trading! Why, if we ever travel to Alexandria, what will I do with you then? You'll scamper off to that great expanse of books and get lost there forever! I might never see you ag-"  
  
Her interest was suddenly aroused, and her ears perked up, quite intrigued now. "Oh, tell me of the great library at Alexandria! Please, father, oh please! Can we go!? I've wanted to go to the grand city of Alexandria for as long as I can remember! I say that we hold a knife to the captain's throat and demand that he divert his course to Alexandria or else..." she pondered for a moment. "We slit his throat and rob him of his ship and murder his family! Then we sail the seven seas, braving all dangers together, exploring exotic new lands and journeying where no Greek or Egyptian has dared to venture before, and no Roman was ever brave enough to go beyond their own shores, so they never discovered it either! And they huddled up and cried amid their blasphemous luxuries! And then they went and slaughtered some helpless animals to make them laugh and forget it all! And then we can be attacked by pirates and meet noble companions, and find treasures unheard of throughout the world!" She struck a valiant pose on the edge of the ship, placing her fist against her chest and thrusting her nose towards the sun beating down upon them, her silhouette outlined by the blinding, mid-afternoon sunshine, looking very bold indeed.   
  
Her father chuckled slightly at his young daughter's enthusiasm. "Such large words coming from such a tiny mouth...you sound so much like your mother..." he looked off into the distance, his eyes melting into the pale azure sky draping the heavens, clearly musing over memories long elapsed. She looked questioningly up at him, and he quickly turned back to reassure her.   
  
"Father...are you...are you alright...? Is there-"  
  
Hurriedly, "No...no, nothing's wrong...I'm-I'm fine. Everything is fine." As if to further prove his point, he smiled broadly, then ruffled her severely straight, raven hair, swishing the sleek, stray pieces out of her vision, though they always seemed to be present no matter what he did, but he took the time to perform the affectionate act regardless. She grinned impishly, then suddenly lost her balance on the moist wood, and tumbled over, her feet flailing in the mid-afternoon sun. Her father quickly caught her before she plummeted to a watery demise below, then placed her lovingly back on deck. She beamed again, and he patted her on the head. "You had best stay off the edge of the boat; I wouldn't want to lose you. No go find something to occupy yourself that doesn't involve immediate peril or certain death. And try to stay out of trouble." He gently kissed her forehead, and then made a dismissing gesture. "You don't have to study until later...I suppose you can have some free time to yourself, as you are only a child once..." He looked back across the sea, his mind undeniably troubled by something.  
  
She smiled brightly again, not noticing her father's strife within himself, then scuttled across the deck to find something exciting to do, as most little children must always entertain themselves as such, unless, of course, they're dull, too mature, stupid, or a mixture of those key ingredients of a rather moronic child with no legitimate excuse to be alive.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
She sat upon the edge of the ship once again, as she was commonly seen doing, dangling her feet back and forth merrily. Where was that nagging father of hers? She could have sworn he was supposed to be beside her, lecturing her on the etiquette of listening to thy informant while she spaced out into the distance. Well, at least she was spared for the moment from that torment. It was all a heap of nonsense to her. If the person that one was attempting to converse with was perceivably not engrossed in what one was saying, shouldn't one simply give up and not waste both of the poor individuals' time? She just didn't comprehend the point to it all. Well, what a profound statement. It greatly resembled the sort of thing one of those brilliant philosophers back home would state. Or, at least, it should have been what they were saying. Instead they rambled about life and silly proverbs that merely confused her further, all the while feasting on exquisite wines in their overly lavish homes, posing as gifted prodigies. If they ever said a thing like that, her father should surely listen. It was of no fault of her own that her father, though he was truly amazing, specialized in babbling about rather stupid things to be babbled about. He would make quite the talented philosopher. What did it matter whether or not one was living in the current time or drifting through the unknown? After all, the unknown was much more exciting, so didn't it naturally make plausible sense that one would desire to remain in the imaginary? The concept was much too mind boggling for her, so she forced herself off the subject altogether. What to do...what to do, indeed...why couldn't they just reach Egypt faster? Couldn't someone just devise a revolutionary sea craft that could zip over the waves in the blink of an eye? If those so-called 'geniuses' back home in Delphi could think of useful things for once in their pointless subsistence, then perhaps they could prove to be of some function.  
  
"Yes, but then one would miss all the adventure of the sea. And surely you wouldn't want that, now, would you, my audacious little water nymph?"  
  
"Hmm?" She jerked slightly; puzzled at the fact that someone had spoken to her. She turned her head from the beckoning water towards the direction of the voice. "Umm...how did you know what I was thinking...?"  
  
He chuckled warmly. "You must have forgotten the fact that you were speaking out loud again, Sadrion."  
  
"Oh...oops..." she giggled. "Do I do that a lot...?" She tittered uneasily at her longtime Greek friend.  
  
"Yes." He smiled at the child, and patted her lightly on the head, ruffling her long, mellifluous, black hair. "It's alright...there's nothing wrong with being overly curious and somewhat light-headed...besides, what interest does the real world hold anyway? That's what you would say."  
  
Here was a person she could agree with. The robust, young sailor plunked himself down beside her and sighed, his body relaxing from a prolonged morning of heavy work. The ship rocked softly back in forth in tune with the rhythm of the waves. She beamed at him, her sunny smile enlightening her face in an endearingly innocent way. "So, what did you do all day?"  
  
"Well, nothin', really..." she trailed off. "The usual, I guess..." she shrugged. Grumbling, "It gets sorta boring when your own father won't let you go swimming or turn into a fish...and he calls himself a good parent..."  
  
He laughed heartily again. "You always make even the worst of days worth it. You're so funny..." he shook his head and looked towards the ground, smiling somewhat.  
  
Indignantly, "What's so funny? Now you're turning into one of them too, Orpheus? I can't believe it...why does everyone think I'm so much fun to laugh at? It's not fair..." she spun away from him, recognizably offended.  
  
His attitude abruptly changed, and apologetically, he spouted, "No, no, I didn't mean it like that at all, I just meant that you make everything so enjoyable, you can make even the most cynical of people laugh. I bet even Hades himself would be forced to chortle at you and one of your daily antics."  
  
She was still fairly insulted, and yelled, "Oh, so now all I'm good for is making people laugh? So when I die, and my soul goes to the Underworld, and I hafta meet Hades, what happens then? Will he be laughing so hard at just the sight of me that he'll fall over laughing and forget I'm even there and then he'll not even let me go the Underworld but he'll accidentally send me to eternal torment and he'll just keep laughing and laughing and laughing and laughing and laughing and-"   
  
He bit his lip, compelling himself to hold in his contained mirth that was ready to burst out of him. "No..." he considering a possible response to heighten her spirits. "No, actually, I think that the Gods on Olympus would realize what a wonderful person you were, what with being so cheerful and bouncy to every person you meet, so they'll summon you to live up there with them as a great heroine to mankind, because before you die, you'll become the greatest hero the world has ever known."  
  
"Oh yeah, well what will I do, hmm?" Her tone was kinder now, purposefully nasty, but playful nonetheless.  
  
"Umm..." his speech temporarily paralyzed, he paused, for quite some time. "See, I wasn't expecting you to ask that..."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Well, I am." She tapped her tiny foot against the side of the boat impatiently. "I'm waiting, Orpheus..."  
  
"Well..." he looked up the sky, thinking. By now the sun had begun to set, and the heavens blushed with a pale golden hue, forming a lustrous sheen over the celestial backdrop. It hung ardently over the limitless sea that completely surrounded their floating craft, the once dazzling, lucent waters now dimmed to a coppery, wavering gold to match the sky. The faint yellows and oranges and crimsons swirled together, dousing the feathery wisps of lingering clouds with a subtle yet fiery paint from the sacred palette of Helios, the daring sentinel of the sun, who delivered it securely across the Heavens in his gilded chariot, led by his glorious, white steeds that soared through the sky each and every day to transport the scorching orb.   
  
He finally decided on an appropriate answer, and riposted wistfully, "Well...you'll save the world from certain destruction, because...you're so brave you will be the only one who is valiant enough to stand up to the evil threat; even the Gods themselves will be trembling in their robes atop Mount Olympus. But then, a ray of hope appears, as the noble Sadrion, surrounded by a godly aura of pure light, riding upon her mighty snow-white horse, proudly strides forward to liberate the world and rescue all mankind! You will vanquish the shadow cast upon the earth and be renowned throughout the world as the greatest champion anyone has ever known! And the gods shall bestow numerous honors upon you and bless your life beyond imagination until your death, at which point they will send for your essence to join them for all infinity!" When he was finished, he looked away, embarrassed to quite an extent.  
  
She blinked, stunned for a moment, and then breathed, "You really think so...?"  
  
He smiled broadly, turning back to look her in the eyes. Her vivacious emerald spheres, lush and thriving within her thin face, stared trustingly at him; long, silken, black lashes that flittered every time she closed her eyelids framed the glittery jade orbs, and they wilted towards the ground as he spoke; she was ruminating intently over what he had said. "Of course. Have I ever lied to you? Why wouldn't you become a great hero?"  
  
She leapt up suddenly with a renewed gust of spirit, and shouted, for the entire world to hear, "Yes! Of course! I will conquer this evil being and all evil that comes after it and become the best hero anyone has ever known! And my name will forever go down in the minds of all and books and songs and epic tales will be written of my adventures...and..." she whispered in his ear, "they'll leave out the parts where I hafta do my lessons and sit around being safe all day, cause nobody wants to hear about that."  
  
He laughed uproariously at this comment. "Of course they won't, but it doesn't matter, because you'll always be great no matter how exciting your life is, and it really isn't important whether you become a hero or not, because you'll always be a hero in my mind."  
  
She narrowed her eyes sarcastically, and put her hands on her hips in agitation. "Yeah, right. You're just saying that to keep me quiet." She stuck out her small, pink tongue. "Well, I'm not falling for it! I'll be as loud as I want, thank you very much. Humph." She crossed her thin arms and sneered something to herself, not audible enough for him to learn what it was.  
  
He smirked. "If that's what you want to think...go right ahead..." he slid off the ship's edge and started to walk away.  
  
"Hey!" She struggled for a moment to safely drop off as well, but ended up losing her sense of balance and fall, stumbling to the dank, somewhat musty deck below. After making sure that all of her limbs were in their proper places, she coerced herself to her feet and trotted after her friend. "Where ya going?" She caught up with him quickly, and had to keep up a long stride with her legs, which, compared to his long, narrow, limbs, were quite short and stubby.  
  
He was silent, and kept sauntering forward. He kneeled down on the swaying ship's deck, and reached into his flimsy personal sack; he opened it up to reveal a tiny lyre. The sun had now completely vanished; it had seemed to dissolve into the sky. The gigantic quilt was now a deep, lilac shade, mingling with splotches of navy and black. It was further enhanced by the delicate, silvery gems stitched into its entrancing fa 


	3. Extremely pissed author's note

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Alright, guess what, people! Guess what Alli the genius found out! (Alli would be me, by the way, and the genius reference was a sarcastic statement. Anyway, continuing...) Well, it seems, or at least what I have derived from my informed sources, that Malik never actually did live his childhood in ancient Egypt, he was a boring, dull child who lived in modern Egypt! Although, his family must have been some kind of cult, which they were what with the whole protecting the pharaoh's tomb and living so oddly and practicing cruel ancient traditions of burning spells and history and such into the poor little 10 year old boy's backs. Delightful family, though I am quite fond of those tattoos he has now...*grins* such a great lover. Anyway, I really don't know what to do about this story that I was extremely proud of and had a ton of ideas for and you people really helped to boost my extremely low self esteem and help my crippling depression with reviewing the lovely thing. Why didn't you people tell me that I was doing it all wrong?!?! Ahhhhh!!!! *Smashes head against locker in crazed frustration* why why why why why?!?!?!? Anyway, I just want to post this to inform the few people who actually want to see this updated that I don't know what to do! If I change it all, that might work, but then all the pretty crap will DIE! And, quite frankly, I'm too angry with myself for not knowing this as the obsessive compulsive Malik/Yugioh fan that I am, so I'll just huddle up in this corner and sob dejectedly...  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- 


End file.
